A Thousand Miles, A Thousand Days
by Gregg Kygrykhon
Summary: After years of travelling, Araragi Koyomi came back to Japan, and encountered the lady he loved the most. With someone else.
1. Family Reunion

**Bakemonogatari**

'A Thousand Miles, A Thousand Days'

Disclaimer : I do not own Bakemonogatari.

* * *

><p>He was then back in Japan, only to face yet another bitter truth in his seemingly endless life. In front of him was one of many tombstones he had visited, carved with a name do familiar that he could cry for her. Not that it was the case.<p>

'Araragi Karen'

From what he could remember, he was never one to show affection towards her. She was never a sister he could adore; she was short-tempered, had a sharp tongue, and far from the word 'cute'. Yet he could not remember far way back to the past, back to the day they still frequently fight each other. Those days were long gone, and this sister of his had gone through quite a normal life; recieving the adequate knowledge and degree, finding a partner that accompanied her through her life. One could say that she had a happy life, and it all ended today.

A wispher of prayer, then he walked away.

He is still trying to figure out what he had forgotten about that sister of his. As he walked, he then caught a glimpse from the corner of his eyes. Another tombstone. In front of that tombstone, an old lady was praying while holding red flowers that he failed to notice. She was accompanied by a man around 30, but he did not care about these things. Then the name carved in the tombstone had already caught his attention. It was yet another familiar name.

'Kanbaru Suruga'

'Oh, the basketball girl,' was all he could remember upon reading this name. He did not even remember the fact that he saved the life of this person. He was always that kind of man; the one who always save people indiscriminately, and walk away as if nothing happened. Again, he tried to recollect his memories from that time, the time when he still easily carry on living. Only the Oshinos popped up in his mind.

"I do still have debts to pay." he mumbled.

It was the Oshinos who had made him went to many places in the world, made him tried hard just to find a person that had saved him from the verge of undying. Yet up till then, Araragi Koyomi was still unable to pay 5,000,000 yen. His savior might forget about that debt, or even forget about him, but he had driven away those thoughts long ago. He believed that Oshino Meme was waiting for him somewhere in this world.

"Koyomi?"

Only then he realised that the old lady and the man was staring at him, probably noticing his mumblings earlier. And now that he stared back at them, he paid attention to those two's figures. The long purple hair that he always remembered, the blue eyes that he always adored, reminded him of his life way back. Even though he had forgotten most of it, the part of Senjougahara Hitagi never wavers from his memories. The surge of lost memories that took place after that had made everything clear again to him.

"Ah, I believe you are an acquintance of my mother?"

He failed to reply the question of that man. He was simply dumbfounded by looking at the man, who resembled him too much. It had been so many years since he met this man, and the last time they met, this man was still a cute baby. He was there when this man was born to this world, he was there when they named him.

"Let me introduce myself: My name is.."

"Senjougahara Kuzuki." They both said in unison.

It was him who gave that name. The day this man was born, the day he left his tsundere wife and his little baby, he finally completely recollected it. It was him that decided that he was to go, it was him that told Hitagi to reuse her name 'Senjougahara', and it was him who named the child. All that decision was simply because he became more mature once he realised that he was a father.

What followed that turn of events was an awkward silence. He was then thinking rapidly about many things: Should he reveal his identity? Or should he left his only son fatherless? What would his reactions be if that man is to know him as a father? Would he be happy? Or angry? What about Senjougahara? Would she let him go once again? Or would she ask for him to stay? All these probabilities gushed through his mind.

Of course, the man named Araragi Koyomi was not one to abandon his family. He used to send some of his income to his lovely wife, though he did not have that much of income. His jobs were mostly labour work, and he did not have the wage similar to those who sit on a chair and press the computer keyboard everyday. However small he gains, he would send most, if not all, of his money to his family in Japan, leaving little money for him alone to survive.

"You haven't introduced me to him, have you, Senjougahara?"

The old lady fell silent. Kuzuki looked confused at first; he did not know that there were even things the mother of his kept from him. Then at almost the same time, Senjougahara and Araragi smiled to each other, their eyes filled with bliss. Though she is now an old lady, his love did not falter; for him, Senjougahara is Senjougahara, however old she was. However, that was why he left – the fact that she would age and he would not.

"I figured out that you need to do that yourself..."

Kuzuki, his mind still puzzled, now stared at Araragi for long time then, longing for explanation. Araragi hesitated, trying to buy himself some time to brace for anything. Then, he pondered about how he would introduce himself. It seemed that he and Kuzuki looked to be around the same age, so a casual introduction was, fine?

"Hi, I'm Araragi Koyomi. Your father."

It wasn't fine. It needed a lot of explanation.

* * *

><p>Well, I was writing this because I have some free time (not that i have a lot), Bakemonogatari and Nisemonogatari are cool, and I only see 10 fanfictions in this section. Thanks a lot for reading, and I'll appreciate reviews (do i sound too formal?).<p> 


	2. Bitter Truth

**Bakemonogatari** – 'A Thousand Miles, A Thousand Days'

That day was supposed to be the best day ever. At least for Senjougahara Hitagi. However, the sight of father and son fighting against each other was far from bliss. Her son was such a gentleman, and a good son to her. She might not be able to call him the 'perfect' son, but he was her only son, and she treasured him so much.

Yet Senjougahara Kuzuki becames a monster at the sight of his father.

She should have known this long ago; people who had events with an aberration would found herself surrounded by various other aberration, just like what her husband said. Just like what her husband experienced. Just like how he met her.

Her son was not an exception.

Until that moment, Senjougahara Hitagi had never known how much pain and suffering her only son bore. She had always seen him with a smile; never had he shown a slight of unhappiness, regret or anger. She thought their lives were a normal one, but there wasn't a single normal thing when you are related to Araragi Koyomi.

Senjougahara Kuzuki, like his father, was a pseudo-human, partly vampire.

The two pseudo-human were now fighting against each other; Kuzuki being the more aggressive side. Little did she know about what made her son so infuriated after finding his father before. However, everything was crystal clear then. She then discovered that her son had matured much faster than his father. And Senjougahara Hitagi blamed herself for everything. For not knowing everything.

"Why!"

The loud scream of Kuzuki had started another fist barrage on Araragi's stomach. That father of his might have actually surrendered and let his only son hit him as much as he wanted, if not for the legendary vampire protesting the pain. At the very least, he had to defend. But even after he defended, Oshino Shinobu told him to fight back. He simply couldn't.

He understood what he had done. He understood what he had brought to his only son's life; pain and sufferings. He understood that, because he himself had led an aberration life. But in truth, life of Kuzuki was much harder. While it was true that his vampirism was way weaker than his father's, somehow the sun burnt his skin. It did not burn as fast as real vampire's skin, but it pains him everyday, ever since he was born. Even then he had been accustomed to the pain.

Weak against silver, weak against garlic, many of a vampire's weakness were within him. But what he hated the most was the fact that he left him and his mother the day he was born. For that, he had to see her mother lonely everytime he was about to go somewhere. Everytime she saw him, a flicker of sadness was visible to Kuzuki in his mother's eyes.

"You resembled your father so much that I remembered of him whenever I see you.."

It was because he left them without reason.

Araragi ran out of energy, and he was lying on the scorched road. Beaten by his own son. He just wished that later, he would have some energy left that he could apologize and beg for forgiveness appropriately. However, Kuzuki showed no sign of stopping. He could then barely feel the pain, or barely saw his son's face. Even Shinobu was worried about him. It was as if... as if he was about to die.

"Muraragi-san?"

It was, to Araragi, as if the time had stopped. He remembered that name, and how he greeted her everytime he met her. At least, when he was in Japan. She was known to be always mispronouncing his name, and that time she did not get it correct yet again. The so-called earthbound spirit was then a high school student with a fine body. She was not carrying her bags like how Araragi remembered her. He could not help but smile.

"Geez, I thought you haven't forgotten our jokes.."

"At time like this you still think about that?"

"Don't worry. I can give you as many times as you need."

The high school girl named Hachikuji Mayoi then held his hand, and pulled it as if it was nothing. Araragi was then having a fuzzy feeling, but when he regained his sense he could see his body being beaten by his son. He glared at Mayoi, who only gave smile in return. Only a moment later it occured to him that Mayoi was an earthbound spirit no longer.

She was a grim reaper.

Dying at the hands of one's son, no one had ever wanted such ending. But Araragi Koyomi was then a unique person. No, a unique being. He hesitated, but then he turned to Mayoi and dropped on his knees, surrendering his life. However, taking this pseudo-human soul was not the real intention of Hachikuji Mayoi. She shook her head.

"After all the time you were away, I have not heard of you. Maybe we can have a little chat."

So there they were, a grim reaper and a soul away from its body, walking along the sideroad, chatting about trivial things as well as joking around together. Araragi consulted about his problem with his son. And in turn, Mayoi told him all she had gone through. She had seen many death, and most of them were terrible and painful. Such pity had transformed her into a grim reaper, so that she could end the pain quickly. She did not grow into a high school girl; she simply transformed, since a grim reaper had to be mature. Mentally and physically.

Mayoi then offered to help, but the time she gave him was more than enough help to think about a solution for his problem. While he pondered over all the trouble his son had gone through, she was wandering around, like she used to be when she was still an earthbound spirit. Old habits are hard to get rid of, he guessed.

"Can't I just die?"

These words shocked the grim reaper Mayoi the most. She then bit her lips, and sat beside Araragi. It was as if she wanted to comfort Araragi, and in the same time discourages his will to die for his son. It was not because she pitied him for his troubles, the whole idea just could never appeal her. She did not, at most, want Araragi to die.

Mayoi leaned her head on his shoulder, and hug his right hand. He was a bit shocked about how bold the grim reaper beside him could be, but decided to go with the flow. That was how Hachikuji Mayoi see Araragi Koyomi; she adored him, for such a long time. She seemed to hate the fact that he acted like a pedo whenever they met, but that was never the case.

Hachikuji Mayoi had always liked the man named Araragi Koyomi.

* * *

><p>So here it is, the second chapter. I was not planning for the plot for the first and second chapter, but maybe it will come out naturally. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it.<p> 


	3. Land of The Dead

**Bakemonogatari** – 'A Thousand Miles, A Thousand Days'

Araragi Koyomi was standing in the land of the dead, observing what was it like. The sky was dark red, and the sun was only a bit brighter. In front of him, a large number of lifeless souls were wandering around, not knowing anything, anywhere, anyone. The land itself was dead; he could see cracks on the ground, as well as evaporating stones losing itself bit by bit. A storm of red passed by, but nobody was scared. It was as if the raging sandstorm was nothing but an occasional events.

"Those who enters this wasteland shall only hold to its most precious memory."

The place itself was nothing like hell or heaven; it was simply a land for the dead. Maybe it was the dimension linking the three worlds together, but that was not something he was interested in. In fact, nothing had interested him, and he started walking aimlessly just as other souls did. Little did he know about his appearance; he was back to his 17-year-old body. It was in that form that he had his most precious moments.

"Koyomi-oniichan?"

At the sound of his name, he jerked. He stared at the crowd of souls, from which he heard his name being called, but does not remember of anyone nor notice anyone who knows him. He glanced at the souls passing by, one by one, not noticing that there was a little girl standing still, waiting for him to look at her way. He was still in the middle of confusion, until once again his name was called and that time, he saw the girl who called him.

Tears burst out of her eyes, upon seeing her most precious person. She threw her body towards his, hugging him tightly in the joy of reunion. She had never even dreamed of seeing him again, not even after her death. For her, he had seen him enough that she could recall, everyday, the admirable figure of Araragi Koyomi, and sleep well after remembering such blissful memories. That was more than enough. However, she could but admit that she was truly, truly happy that she could see him again one last time, before the soul of hers began to move from this land, either to heaven or hell.

He was then dumbfounded by the surprising actions of the cute girl in front of him. He then realized that he was in fact, the most important person in this girl's memories. However, the effort he put to try and remember this person never gave him any results. It was really awkward to know that he was an important person to someone he could not even remember. As kind as the man Araragi Koyomi was, he still acted friendly towards that girl. That was the least he could do. In the middle of that confusion, he heard a whisper. A song.

_Dear God, thank you_

_Even if it's just destiny pulling a prank on me_

_I'm glad to the fact that_

_We both had met_

The girl had known long before, that she and the guy in front of him could never coexist. However, her love for him had already took root in her heart, one that could not simply be pulled out of her. She could still admire him, she could still remember him, she could still care for him, she could still love him; from distance. If it was not for the aberration she had, he would not even consider talking to her. She had matured enough to know the existence of one-sided love, the pure feeling of wanting the other party to be happy. That was all.

Both the guy and the girl then noticed a strange shine of bright, green light coming out of the middle school girl figure. Slowly, little by little, the soul of the girl turned into an array of shining green, partly transparent little wisps. The girl knew her time in the land of the dead was up, and she could be happy of the fate waiting for her far ahead; whether she would be in Hell, Heaven, or back to Earth, where she could be reincarnated as other person. She could only wish that her love would remain in her, forever and ever.

"Koyomi-oniichan, aishiteru..."

With all that she had left in that incomplete form, she whispered. For her entire life, that word was what she wanted to give him, and she hated herself for being able to convey her feelings only in the very last moment. But her soul was in peace, her soul had been able to find serenity between the nothingness of death. She was free.

"So how was it?"

He was back from the land of the dead, Mayoi's face questioning him. It was then that his memories returned to him. After his request of death from this grim reaper, she offered him a chance of seeing the land of the dead, with hope that he would change his mind. She knew little about what happened to him during that time, but he truly remembers.

The girl named Sengoku Nadeko.

It was really sad to think that she wondered in that wasteland, alone and clueless, and what set her free was the death of another. Moreover, it was the death of Araragi Koyomi, a vampire who could possibly live hundreds or thousands of years. Just imagining that fragile girl running aimlessly for a hundred years crushed his feelings. No, there must be something better than death.

"Bring me back to my body."

He had such a great determination shown in his eyes, though nothing in his mind could solve anything then. The grim reaper only nod, a wide smile appeared in her face. When they arrived at his body, their position had not changed much; Kuzuki's fist only appeared closer than before. The grim reaper explained to him that no power could stop the time, and she could only slow it, though almost to a standstill.

"See you, Ararararagi-kun.."

"Don't gor around mispronouncing it again. You're a high schooler now."

"Sorry, I bit my tongue."

"No, it was deliberately.."

"I bit my tongue!"

Araragi smiled, though their jokes were not as funny as they were. Many of his past had been revealed in his memories, and only then he remembered that he had a friend. A friend that was with him anywhere, anytime. A friend who could turn a pseudo-human into a normal human, though unwilling to do so to Araragi. The legendary vampire, sealed in a child's body.

Kisshot Acerolaorion Heartunderblade; Oshino Shinobu.

* * *

><p>Maybe that was unexpected? But that's how I think about her. Maybe I'll write one chapter for one girl, but I'll definitely end it with KoyoHita, since they're destined to be together. Thanks for reading..<p> 


	4. Acerolaorion

**Bakemonogatari** – 'A Thousand Miles, A Thousand Days'

Imagine, being a half vampire with a lonely mother and a faraway father. Imagine spending everyday bearing the pain of the burning sun, while holding tears everytime you felt sorry for your lonely, old mother who would not even budge from her chair, waiting for her beloved to return. Imagine having a father oblivious to you for almost thirty years, yet he showed up like an idiot forgetting his wallet.

That was the life of Senjougahara Kuzuki.

His shocked mother was behind him, watching the immorale battle in horror. His lost father was in front of him, shouting unfamiliar name at his own shadow. Every punch he delivered was never enough to even stop his father's foolish act. He cried, stomped his shadow, pleading for help, as if he could contact someone through his shadow. Kuzuki was infuriated.

Araragi Koyomi kept yelling at his shadow in desperation. He could not even imagine losing a person important to him, a person who started his aberration story. A being, to be exact. The legendary vampire known as the aberration abolisher, who had her vampire power taken from her, who had reside in his shadow for such a long time, was dying. No, she was dead.

"She depended on you; if you died, she died."

He remembered someone saying that to him. The grim reaper, who had realized what she had done, was terrified. She could only stare at the seemeingly crazy Araragi. No matter how slow the time was, no matter how close the world are to a standstill, no one could deny this truth; Araragi Koyomi was officially dead for a moment, for a nanosecond. And she only brought Araragi back to life. Hachikuji Mayoi was scared, dumbfounded, stoned.

She had killed Shinobu.

Maybe she could still save her, bring her back from the land of the dead. However, the girl named Kissshot Acerolaorion Heartunderblade was written in the book of fate as dead for over five hundred years ago. That was already a serious violation against the law of three universe, but that was what a vampire can do; prevent from moving to the land of the dead, prevent the death of oneself. Her mind was in chaos, there was nothing that could get her out of her depression, regret, guilt. That was until she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"The girl's name is Oshino Shinobu."

She immediately slowed the time, just to figure out whose whisper that was. She figured out that it was a middle-aged man, wearing Hawaiian shirt and short. What made her surprised was that she could only find him five kilometres away from where Araragi and his family was. She sensed a great spiritual energy from him, but concluded that he was no one she could remember, and then she left. She knew that this kind of people who would constantly help others having trouble with supernatural existed. And she knew that they didn't want to be found out.

She pondered over what the man had whispered to her on the way back to the graveyard. She already knew that the vampire changed her name to Shinobu, or rather, someone did. It suddenly occured to her that if someone changed a person's name, with supernatural energy, then the person was 'reborn'. She quickly flipped through a copy of the recent update of book of fate, and found out that the girl named Oshino Shinobu was reborn sometime near her meeting with Araragi. And, there was no entry regarding her death. Of course, this could change anytime, but she wanted to believe that the vampire could be brought back, and so she paid another visit to the land of the dead.

_"I think I.. fell in love with you..."_

_ "Oh, stop joking around.."_

_ Araragi had lost track of their conversation, and how it ended up a confession. The grey sky was covered with dark clouds, and a gale of wind repeatedly blew gently around him. Araragi was strolling around, trying to look for a new job in his new place. Yet his heart was still in Japan; still with his wife, still with his son. The girl felt his loneliness, and wanted to console him, but ended up confessing her feelings. It was how she felt since their first meeting. It was love at first sight. _

_ "I'm not kidding this time.."_

_ "Hey, you know I already have a wife, right?"_

_ An awkward silence fell between them, deafening silence that only ended when she materialized and hugged him from the back. She wanted to hold him dear, express all her love that she had sealed away in the depths of her heart, but he wouldn't respond. No matter how much she wished for it, no matter how much she loved him, he wouldn't; he didn't love her._

_ "Kissshot, I'm.."_

_ "That is not my name.." _

_ He wanted to emphasize his seriousness by using her former name, but it didn't give the effect. Instead, she was a bit agitated. She treasured her new name so much, since it was given by their savior. It was the name that gave her a new life; the name significant to her rebirth. Gone was the vampire named Kisshot Acerolaorion Heartunderblade, all that remained was the girl named Oshino Shinobu. _

_ Nobody wanted to break the silence; it was too dangerous. They were still for what seemingly like an hour or so. He did not love her, but he did not want to lose her. For him, she was an important friend, a part of his life, but she couldn't accept that fact. She loved him, but she was afraid that forcing her feelings would just get him angry. Nobody broke the ice; they wanted their relationship to be secure. Parting was never a solution._

His skin burnt. His power risen. His hatred dominated.

The city was in chaos. Nobody knew anything about the cause of the disaster, it was as if a meteor suddenly fell from the sky without any warning. Buildings runied, bridges fallen, everyone was running away. The police was trying to stop whatever it was that caused the destruction, but failed since they didin't know what hit them. It was all because of the two wild vampires. The two vampires, not half.

The two vampires, a father and a son.

* * *

><p>I may be able to finish this shortly, maybe by two more chapters. I do think that my stories are somehow, deteriorating. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	5. The Broken Relations

**Bakemonogatari** – 'A Thousand Miles, A Thousand Days'

"I.. I think I lov-"

It was not what she had expected. They were not under sakura trees, they were not bathed in the orange sunset light, there was not a flower, a gift, or anything. Yet she could not hold her feelings any longer. She had kept her love to him for such a long time, consciously waiting for the right moment that she believed would come. She wanted her first confession to be an important memory that both her and the boy in front of him could remember for the rest of their lives.

"Imami-san?"

She was so nervous that she did not realize her long hesitation. The boy in front of her could only wonder in confusion, since she did not make her words clear enough. Maybe she should wait till she herself was ready. Maybe she should wait till she could find a better place, not behind her family's cafe, in the shade of the tall trees his father planted. However, words were already spoken, and maybe there would be no next time for her.

There will be no next time for Imami Tsukihi.

"I love you, Sato-kun."

She could not curse that day more than she had. There she was, confessing her true feelings, causing no problem to anyone else (or maybe the boy?), but it was ruined. Choosing to confess behind a building was not a good choice, since it could collapse anytime; that was what she learned that day. The next time she regained consciousness, she noticed a man lying on the ruins, growling and screaming like a drunkard. She herself was badly hurt, but somehow she did not feel anything. She did not feel anything but anger.

While the boy had already run for his life, Imami walked slowly in front of the man, with a poker face that she rarely display. She simply walked, along the ruined building, to the kitchen, where she could find a knife. Too bad, she found that all of the knives had already been broken, so she decided to confront that man barehanded. She might be slender and looked fragile, but in fact she could fight quite well, to the point where she could defeat a burglar (she did, once).

She noticed another man coming and they fight each other. Not even once did she ponder over how the fight of two mere man could even broke the cafe. Not even once did she think about the strength of those two, despite the battle shown. In her mind, there was only one thing; they had ruined her precious moment, and they had to pay for it.

"Stop it! Don't you know what you have done!"

Such feminine, familiar voice had awoken Araragi from his fury, and realized that his family problem had caused an even greater ramification in the city. Urged to stop his own meaningless battle, he nimbly dodged the fists aiming at him and pushed Kuzuki from behind, pinning his body to the ground. When Araragi took a glance at the girl holding a knife, once again his burried memories rose, forming a full picture of Araragi Tsukihi. His long lost sister.

"Tsukihi-chan?"

He himself was disappointed in his memory for not even remembering such an important person in his life. Even though they were not technically related to blood, they had shared their youth together in such good relationship. However, some time before the birth of his son, his sister disappeared, leaving a note about having an independent life with a boy. Perhaps he wanted to stop her, wanted to continue living with her, but he knew better than showing no respect for his sister's personal decision. With him being far away from Japan and she being nowhere to be found, what's left in their family was the lonely Karen.

_ "Are you also going to leave me?"_

_ It was also for her that he left the country. People that was once related to aberration would never be able to escape from the chains of aberration. And the moment he became a vampire, he should have known that the tales of aberration would involve his sister as well. The best solution he could think of was to leave his family so that they won't be related. But the disappearance of Araragi Tsukihi had made things even more complicated._

_ "Karen-chan, everyone will go and live their own life someday, and you will, too."_

_ "Can't you stay a bit longer?"_

_ She could not help but throw herself at him, hugging him thightly and not letting him go anywhere. No matter how often they fought each other, no matter how much they badmouthed each other, she had always loved his brother. She knew that the tranquil and halcyon days of the three of them would one day be gone, and maturity would force them to lead their own life. All she wanted to ask was time; she was still shocked about her sister's disappearance. He hugged her back and stroked her hair, but nothing could change his decision, not even the plea of his real sister. She could only sob._

_ "I love you, onii-san."_

The screeches of thousands of phoenix echoed in her head as the unfamiliar memories surged through her head. It was so confusing that the small headache became extremely painful, but then she remembered the man who used to be her 'brother'. It was too much supernatural power for such a young girl to contain, but her subconscious wanted to remember the time when she knew the man named Araragi Koyomi.

In her mind, she had remembered everything. Her precious moments with him, his childish acts towards her, her deep love for him, everything. She wanted to cry out loud and reach him, joining him in a family reunion that she had always wanted. But she was no longer in control of her body; it was already taken by the phoenix. Her eyes blazing, her body fuming. A pair of fiery wings blazed behind her, exposing the true power of the sun to the two vampires.

Araragi Koyomi was engulfed in flame, writhing in pain.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for being late. I wanted to clarify the tsukihi phoenix arc, and got disappointed. Anyway, thanks for reading.<p> 


	6. Orion

**Bakemonogatari** – 'A Thousand Miles, A Thousand Days'

She – Hanekawa Tsubasa – had been good at everything. Was good at everything. Is good and will always be good at everything. She was a good cook, a clever assistant, a kind woman, and she knew more than many people in this world. It could be said that she knew everything, though she would always claim that she only knew what she knew. Her humbleness added to her perfect figure, she was the best person ever lived. When it was said that she knew everything, it meant everything; every nook an cranny in this world.

The spiritual world was no exception.

So when her daughter told her about the mess outside the house, her instinct told her that it was no usual occasion. Her daughter's description, 'two men fighting ang causing disaster around them', also indicated that it must have been aberrations. Being unable to walk too far due to her old age, she asked her 18-year-old daughter to observe the situation. It was not too long that she knew Araragi Koyomi was the cause.

Her daughter – Hanekawa Sakura – gave her a clear description of the two men, and since those two were alike, she could conclude that they were relatives. Hanekawa could never imagine any other explanation than this: both were father and son. As far as she knew, Araragi had no relatives similar to him, and if there was, the person would be of old age.

"Well, it's not like I know everything. I just know what I know."

He had been an important person in her life, so important compared to the father of Sakura. She did not even know his face, she did not even know his name, though she knew so many things in the world. It was in the dark corner of the street, when she felt something hit her from he back, all happened about 19 years ago. Well, maybe his hair was black, since so was Sakura's. After knowing what had happened to her, she was depressed, frustrated and sad, but decided to go against abortion. The little life that only started its first heartbeat had no sin.

But if it's not for the cat, she might have committed suicide.

Having a vampire draining most of the cat's energy was a quick solution, but not a permanent one. Once she found a source of stress, the meddlesome cat would rise once again. She was draining the energy of every son of man that caught her attention, and that time her stress was so strong that she transformed during the day, once. The stress was too much even for a cat to bear, so ultimately, she shared the stress with her daughter inside her womb. She shared her 'cat'.

"Please protect Araragi Koyomi, if you can."

Being connected physically, mentally, and spiritually with her daughter, she could maintain a certain type of telepathy to the point where they could share vision of one another. So as the sun set, she slowly closed her two, weary eyes and started to see through her daughter's. Unlike her, her daughter could transform to a cat at any time she wanted, since she was 'born' with stress. Moreover, she could control it, so it was actually her gaining the cat's power, and her mother possesing the cat's personality. As the sun set, she established the telepathy.

That was why she couldn't understand the bright sunlight in her she found her daughter biting the neck of a girl.

It was the phoenix, she concluded.

"Vampire burns under the power of the sun."

She wanted to yell at her daughter to check the vampire's condition, but receive a resistance from the other side. To her, it was a good decision that her daughter deprived the phoenix from its true power, but in truth, the power was too much that Sakura couldn't control his cat form. A sight of a dying man engulfed in flame, then the telepathy stopped.

She was never this uncomfortable of not knowing something before. She did not know the condition of her most beloved, the man and the girl. The last time the telepathy stopped, it was because her daughter fainted, being hit by a gangster. That itslef was another story, but from that she could say that there's something wrong with her daughter.

She was most bothered by the split-second vision of the man. Was it him? Was he okay? What had happened to him? As far as she could remember, he had several aftereffects of being previously undead, but not to the point where he burns under the sun. Or is it the overwhelming power of the sun god that burns even a little essence of vampirism in him?

_ "Araragi-kun, don't do such lonely thi-"_

_ She couldn't continue her sentence. It was suddenly so obvious to her that he utterly didn't wnat to do that, but he must. For his only son, for his only wife, for his family. He had matured enough so instantly, and he decided to sacrifice himself for the well-being of his family. He do considers being away from aberration a good thing, since everything was messed up, mixed up, and confusingly confiscated once a person was involved. _

_ That kind of silence had never fallen between them before. It was the silence of seriousness, determination, and resistance, yet also the silence of respect and understanding. He had never been this seroius before, but his eyes implied that his decision was not to be questioned. Gone was the day when conversation was filled with jokes, unneeded thanks, and all other trivial things. There was only a meaningful silence._

_ "Thank you," a whisper of him departing__._

"I call upon thee, the Orion, once again to recite the written destiny."

And that very moment, a thick book with plain brown cover appeared in front of her. The paper in the book smelled so old, yet it was strong enought that nobody could tear it. That was the legendary book of fate, a recent copy she acquired. She flipped to that day's afterlife new resident section, only to be shocked to find a few familiar names. The names are : Oshino Shinobu (pseudo-vampire, 572 years on earth), Hachikuji Mayoi (grim reaper, 275 years on earth), Imami Tsukihi (phoenix body), Hanekawa Sakura (human-cat, 18 years on earth), Araragi Koyomi (pseudo-human, 62 years on earth), Hanekawa Tsubasa (human, 62 years on earth).

That would be the day everything ended, she thought.

* * *

><p>I find myself unable to draw such good development. All I have is a bombing beginning and that's it. I suck at fanfic with chapters, but that's why im practicing..<p>

And for Deluhi lovers; Orion Once Again !


	7. The Forgotten Memories

**Bakemonogatari** – 'A Thousand Miles, A Thousand Days'

_"It has been a long time, or is it short?"_

A pair of eyes that glared at her. Six legs clacked on the road. Partly visible crab was then present in front of her. For no bad reason, not at all. After all, it was only there to ease one's suffering, and not only this once that it visited a person for the second time. Yet never once before that it came to save one's life like it did for Senjougahara Hitagi. It did not even remember the name of the lady, not even a slightest bit of clue. Well, gods ain't one to remember much, though its purpose was to hold memories.

She was in a bad shape. Since her husband left, her health seemed to be insignificantly deteriorating. Yet it got worse after years, to the point where she actually felt pain for no reason at all. Her heart and brain, especially, were too weak. Her son had tried to cure her, brought her to many professional doctors, but to no avail. She was indeed exposed to the risks of dangerous shock. In fact, she was lucky to be alive after her family's first trade of fist. These violent incident had put a very high risk, and the crab wanted to at least lower the risk, erase the pain, for that was what it can do.

_"Then, would you like to do it again?"_

She actually pondered over it; it actually did ease her pain for some time. Since she was very old herself, maybe it was not a bad idea to erase the memories and live her own life to the fullest, or at least, what's left of it. However, she also thought what response might her husband made upon knowing her decision. Nothing good. At the very best, he would respect her last wish, and maybe walk away, since she would no longer remember him. It was just like a reset button.

_Blizzard. In the middle of such great disaster would the son of man born, facing harsh reality right the first second on earth. Nobody had agreed nor supported him travelling far, far away, not even the weather. But it was his decision, and what he thought was best for everybody. Everybody except himself._

_ "It's a boy!"_

_ Holding her hands, he was confused. Should he be joyful? Blissful of his offsrping? Or should he cry upon his decision? Cry for the fate that sets them apart after the birth? Nothing proper came to his mind. It was all blurr, all too confusing to think about, like maths. He was not happy nor sad, but she was. She was happy and sad._

_ "Kuzuki. Senjougahara... Kuzuki..."_

_ Tears of void. It was not tears of joy, nor of sorrow. He named his son, and cried while doing so, that was basically it. He let her hug their son, and just stared at the most heart-warming scene ever; the scene that he could only enjoy just once. He truly wanted to hug them both, cry as a whole family, but the more he was away, the less he would affect his son's spiritual life. Thus, he contained himself. That was when he met her eyes._

_ "I'm... leaving, now. Take care of him."_

Not even once did she wish to be apart from him. Not even once did she truly agreed upon his decision. It was heart-breaking to even accept that. However angry, sarcastic or pleading she was, that very decision was absolute, though not fully understandable nor rational. She wanted to suffer for him, she wanted to sacrifice for him, be hurt for him. He had saved her, and she loved her for that. She wanted to protect him, in any way she could. It seemed that she couldn't.

"I.. would.."

It actually takes less than a whisper for a god to understand. Well, if she would be likely to refuse, it wouldn't even bother talking to her again. But again, no one truly understood any act of such god, and no one even bothered trying to. In no time, scribbles of red filled the refracting body of it, memoir of her taken away from her soul.

In a blink of an eye, she remembered her love.

She ran to him. It was the end, the end of their life, their love, their story. They had started it, and they were one to end it, once and for all. She hugged him, filled him with her surpressed love that she had kept through all these years. He would be here no more, he would exist no more, and she would forget about him, and would pass away without even a single memory about him. If that was the end, she wanted to at least hug him for the very, very last time.

Teary eyes of a vampire weren't exactly a beautiful sight, but Araragi was Araragi, the one she loved. Though he had little else to think about, he thought about how, tragic, his life would end. The sun would surely burn him to ashes at any moment, so he gathered all his strength to talk. Before he would be stripped from his only string of life, before she would be stripped from all her memories about him, before the world would abandon the man Araragi Koyomi and the woman Senjougahara Hitagi, he wanted to say his last word.

"Aishiteru, Senjougahara."

Their lips touched, the very second Koyomi had his body burnt, and the very second Hitagi had lost her memories about him. The black remnant of his body, blown by the wind, flew away from her, and then up to the endless sky. He would be reincarnated, and nobody knows how his next life would be like except the creator. She fainted, and when she regained consciousness, she remembered nothing. Nothing at all.

That was how the world wanted a kind man's life to end.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of it. Thank you for following my messed up plot, my confusing grammar error and inapropriate use of words, and the failure of setting up atmosphere.<p> 


End file.
